Pirate
by lasurvolte
Summary: C'est un bout de l'enfance de Sherlock, de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard.


**Titre : **Pirate

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent sûrement à Conan Doyle, mais aussi un peu à Steven Moffat et la BBC, et puis à eux même (je veux dire Benedict il appartient à personne quoi, sauf à moi évidemment !) Non donc bon, rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée.

**Résumé :** C'est un bout de l'enfance de Sherlock, de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard.

**Genre : **grand drabble

**Couple :** pas tellement.

* * *

><p>Sherlock avait déjà compris à huit ans qu'il était différent des autres. Trop intelligent, trop observateur. Son frère aussi était comme ça, à croire que leur parent n'était capable que d'engendrer des petits génies. Sauf qu'il existait une différence fondamentale entre Mycroft et lui, l'ainé savait manipuler les gens, leur faire croire qu'il éprouvait un genre de sentiment fictif, il pouvait être mignon, et surtout il savait se la fermer quand il fallait. Sherlock lui ne comprenait rien aux relations humaines et ça ne l'intéressait pas réellement, s'il savait quelque chose il voulait le dire à voix haute, s'il comprenait plus vite que les autres il voulait que tous ces autres le sachent, il voulait qu'on voit son intelligence, l'étalait à outrance et avait ce sourire qui disait « t'as vu je suis malin ».<br>Habituellement quand les gens rencontraient des enfants ils les traitaient comme des mignonnes peluches, leur caressaient les cheveux, les félicitaient devant leur bonne note ou leur super dessin, ils étaient content de leur parler et s'extasiaient bêtement pour tout ce que disait le môme. A défaut de caresse, Sherlock se recevait des gifles, se faisait traiter de « vilain garçons » et dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche les gens ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : lui faire ravaler ses paroles pour qu'il s'étouffe avec.

Pourtant, c'était un gosse mignon… Par exemple quand il dormait et ne croyait pas bon de s'entrainer au violon dès qu'il se réveillait. Ses parents, d'ailleurs, regrettaient souvent de l'avoir inscrit à ces cours que le gamin refusait totalement d'arrêter.

Sherlock n'avait réellement aucune idée de la souffrance des autres ou de leur désir, il se fichait de n'avoir aucun ami à l'école, tous le trouvant trop vantard, trop gênant et décidément trop intelligent. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de pouvoir montrer au monde entier que madame machin avait une relation extraconjugale, et que monsieur bidule était un escroc.  
>Il aimait regarder des films policiers, mais personne n'aimait en regarder avec lui : parce qu'il devinait trop vite le nom de l'assassin ou parce que l'enquête n'avait pour lui rien de logique qu'il râlait, parce qu'il se mettait à causer à la télévision et que ça enquiquinait tofut le monde. Sherlock n'était pas un enfant facile à supporter et beaucoup de gens admiraient le courage de ses parents, les plaignaient et les consolaient en vantant les mérites de Mycroft qui était si sage.<p>

Sherlock se fichait de sa solitude et ne voyait pas que les gens n'avaient pas envie de l'écouter, pour autant ce n'était pas si facile. Quand un adulte le frappait pour ce qu'ils appelaient « impolitesse » ou quand ses camarades de classe le maltraitaient parce qu'il était insupportable, le gamin n'aimait pas ça. Il sentait bien qu'il était différent et sa différence lui était renvoyé en pleine figure par de la violence. C'est pour ça qu'il apprit à se défendre, hors de question de se laisser faire. Si un adulte voulait lui mettre une claque il se reculait, si un autre gosse voulait le taper il répondait à l'attaque. Là dedans aussi il était plutôt doué au final, si bien qu'on le laissa bientôt tranquille, mais qu'il fut encore plus seul qu'avant.

Mycroft gardait un œil sur son petit frère, et aurait bien voulu lui apprendre quelques ficelles pour avoir l'air sociable et s'incruster comme il faut dans la société, mais Sherlock ne paraissait pas tellement intéressé, il préférait résoudre toutes sortes d'énigmes et faire travailler son intelligence jusqu'à ce que sa cervelle soit au bord de l'implosion.

Un jour ses parents lui demandèrent ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire plus tard en se comportant ainsi, ce sur quoi Sherlock le regard lumineux s'empressa de répondre :

- Quand je serai grand, je serai pirate !

Il serait un super pirate, le meilleur de tous les pirates. Il voguerait de mer en mer, d'océan en océan, et voleraient l'or et les secrets de tous les marins qu'il croiserait. Les autres pirates l'admireraient, ils seraient éblouis par son intelligence et sa force et feraient de lui leur capitaine. Sherlock se voyait déjà voguer sur un immense bateau, un endroit à lui où il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut, penser comme il veut. Il n'aurait pas besoin de changer sans arrêt ses habits, de se laver tous les jours, de faire attention à ce que ses dents soient blanches, il pourrait juste simplement regarder l'étendu d'eau et réfléchir à un problème compliqué. Personne ne pourrait le contredire, et les autres pirates seraient obligés de l'écouter, sans quoi il les pourfendrait avec un sabre, ou alors les enverrait se faire manger par les requins en les balançant à la mer. Il pourrait jouer du violon à l'heure qui lui plait et personne ne le supplierait de se la fermer.

Et puis Mycroft brisa tout ses rêves.

- Il y a plus de pirate à notre époque Sherlock, c'est étonnant que toi qui est si intelligent tu ne saches pas ça.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il faisait juste semblant d'y croire, parce que pirate ça aurait été drôlement chouette. En tout cas, depuis ce jour, sa relation avec son frère s'envenima, après tout, on ne brise pas les rêves de Sherlock impunément.

* * *

><p>Au final, Sherlock n'avait pas tellement changé, il était toujours le même type insupportable et vantard, sa relation avec Mycroft était encore houleuse, et s'il ne matait plus de film policier, il résolvait maintenant les enquêtes de la police directement. Il continuait à ne rien comprendre aux relations sociales, et donnait aux gens autour de lui l'envie de le cogner ou de l'étrangler.<p>

Bref c'était toujours le même, mais quelque chose avait quand même changé. Quelque chose d'imperceptible et qu'il était incapable de comprendre – une énigme irrésoluble pour lui. Cela ne venait pas de lui, mais du monde autour de lui. Parce qu'il y avait une personne qui l'acceptait comme il était et qui ne s'en allait pas peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

Voilà ce qui était différent. Voilà ce qui changeait tout.

Il n'était pas devenu pirate, mais il avait mieux.

Il avait John.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris cette fic à cause de Mycroft, quand il dit dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 2 (je ne pense pas que ce se soit un spoil) que quand Sherlock était petit il voulait être pirate. Ca m'a tellement fait rire avec ma sœur, et je trouvais ça tellement touchant, qu'il fallait que je l'écrive. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


End file.
